Bloody Rose
by piongpiong
Summary: When Kaname falls for Zero, it seems like a dream that will never come true. After all, why should a hunter who hates vampires, fall for one? Even worse, he is a pureblood, somebody that even the nobles stay away from. However, Zero accepts him and promises him one thing; that he will never point Bloody Rose at him. What will happen when that promise (and Kaname's heart) is broken?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this series…definitely.

)-

Zero crouched down under the shower, his head in his hands. Drops of warm water hit his back and slid down but he couldn't care less. His mouth and chin was still covered in blood. To be exact, it was _Yuuki's_ blood. How could he have been so careless as to let his guard down? Now he had injured Yuuki and Kaname was probably calling for his death. _Why_ had he bitten her?

He knew the answer. A vampire naturally thirsts after blood, but the call of the blood would be a lot stronger if that vampire had feelings for the other party. If it wasn't already obvious, he liked Yuuki. A lot. Who wouldn't? Even Kaname did, if the gentle smiles and soft hugs were taken into consideration. She was kind, sweet, innocent and considerate. And he had bitten her.

Zero laughed bitterly. If she hadn't hated him before, she would now…after making her suffer so much. Now she would realize the danger of having him as her friend and she would withdraw. It would probably break his heart but it was for the best. He couldn't let her get hurt anymore.

)-

The scent of Zero's blood came to Kaname's nose as he pushed the door to Zero's bedroom open. He was still in the bathroom and soft sobs could be easily heard from within by Kaname's pureblood hearing. Deciding not to knock, he opened the bathroom door. Clouds of steam from the continuously flowing water billowed out, carrying the smell of tears and blood with it. To Kaname's dismay, he felt his fangs lengthening and his eyes start to flash red. _Why is this happening to me? I've always been able to keep my bloodlust in check, so what is happening now? _

)-

Kaname fought with himself for several moments before the red in his eyes melted back to its usual deep brown. When he stepped into the bathroom, the sobs suddenly halted. The water stopped when the tap was twisted with unnecessary force. A hand reached out to grab a towel but Kaname took it away before the hand could catch hold.

"Who's there?" came Zero's wary voice.

Kaname sighed. "As expected of a mere Level D. How is it that you are unable to sense my presence?"

Zero snarled. "What are you doing here? Give me my towel! I don't need your help so get out!"

Kaname sighed again, handing the towel to Zero. "It seems like you do. After all, you are the one clawing yourself after you promised Yuuki that you wouldn't do it again."

Zero stiffened at the mention of Yuuki's name. "S-shut up! It's none of your business anyway."

Kaname shook his head pityingly. "Zero, if you intend to survive without blood, let me tell you that it's impossible. So this is my proposal; you drink my blood and Yuuki will be safe."

Zero's jaw dropped. _He's offering me his blood? Why? He could have just ordered one of his followers like Aidou to do it…they wouldn't even have argued with him._

Before Zero could react, Kaname reached a hand up to his neck before scratching it. A drop of thick red blood welled out. Zero gulped nervously, the scent of Kaname's blood making his eyes flash red and his fangs lengthen.

"_Drink…_" whispered Kaname, his hand bringing Zero's mouth closer to his neck. "You have lost a lot of blood. So drink…"

But before Zero's lips could touch Kaname's neck, Zero pulled away. His eyes were wide and he was panting slightly.

"Nnn…_Kuran_…how dare you! I would never touch your blood, not even if I was dying! I will _not_ be indebted to you!" _How could you even suggest such a thing?! I bet you don't even want me to touch you…Yuuki probably asked you to do it. Why else would you lower yourself to offer blood to a Level D of all people? Yuuki must have asked you to 'take care' of me because she always thinks that I can't do it myself, and you thought that it was your goddamn 'duty' to ensure that I drink enough blood. I'm not a baby; I can take care of myself!_

)-

Kaname sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, mussing the perfect locks. Zero had kicked him out of his room and locked the door. _Zero…why can't you see that I'm offering my blood to you because I __**want**__ to? It's not because of Yuuki anymore…I admit it. There was a time when I resented you for being to be with Yuuki all the time, even live with her, eat with her, quarrel with her, all hours of the day. I…I thought I loved her, Zero, but somebody made me change my mind. Somebody…who is always sullen and bad-tempered, but hey…everyone has their bad spots, right? _

Kaname shut and locked the door, sliding down to the floor. _Tomorrow, I shall try again._

)-

So…gomen ne minna for not posting a lot lately…and also, for this tiny excuse of a chapter. I'll try to get the next one up ASAP but since Sunday is Chinese New Year…hmm…that chapter may _not_ be finished soon. Demo, 恭喜发财，万事如意 to all those that celebrate CNY (and to myself, heehee :P – pardon my weirdness) and Gong Xi Fa Cai to the rest! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own (T_T)

Warning: If you have not realized _yet_, this is **yaoi** aka **boyxboy**. So if you're against those…kind of things…I suggest you turn back now.

Fact: Only 11 out of 196 countries legalize gay marriage. (shocking, right?! I did gay rights for my GP and my heart was crying floods of tears. Yeah. I'm one emotional person…on the inside. On the outside…let's just say that no one can beat my poker face. ^^)

Ohayo minna! There has been a tiny time skip…of…maybe a week. Well, just enough for Zero to apologize to Yuuki and for Kaname to stew quietly and make a battle plan. Eheh heh heh…I didn't want to write about Zero making up with Yuuki and apologizing. Kaname didn't make a second appearance so daijobu…don't worry. There's still plenty more to come. ;) *scuttles away from readers who wanted to see a Zero awkwardly making up with Yuuki*

Music to listen to when reading: I listened to Zhou Jie Lun's (Jay Chou) Ming Ming Jiu (Obviously) when writing this. Man, I lub his songs. :D

)-

"Zero!" Screeched an energetic Yuuki. "Wake up! It's time for school!"

Zero only had time to stir in his bed before the door slammed open, revealing a flustered Yuuki who stared at Zero, dumbfounded, for a moment before letting out a very unladylike snicker.

"What?" grumbled Zero, looking down at himself. His eyes widened to almost comical sizes as he stuttered, "W-what the hell?! Who put me in these?!"

Yuuki was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard that she was having trouble breathing. Zero glared daggers at her, silently telling her that she had better 'fess up or suffer later'. At last she sat up, wiping her eyes. But as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, she broke out in giggles again. A well-aimed pillow biffed her on the head and it was her turn to glare at Zero. He hid a smile as he ordered her to hurry up and tell him.

"Okay…okay! Sheesh. You fell asleep on the sofa last night. Cross saw you…and he thought it would be simply adorable if he put you to bed in teddy-bear pyjamas. You have the weight of an elephant though…a whale would have been easier to carr-oompf!" Another well-aimed pillow hit her in the face. Damn. Zero shouldn't have been given Bloody Rose…his aim was too good.

Zero growled to himself, reluctantly getting out of bed to change out of the pajamas before anyone else saw him. He staggered as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him, making him sit down abruptly on the edge of the bed.

Yuuki looked up at him curiously. "Zero, is there anything wrong?"

Zero rolled his eyes, trying not to let his nausea show. "Of course there is. You're here. Get out, I need to change."

"Jerk!" Face red, Yuuki picked herself off the ground and made a swift exit.

Groaning softly, Zero stood up carefully and made his way to the bathroom. He plucked a few blood tablets from the cabinet and popped them into his mouth, swallowing quickly. _Ugh. I hate the taste of that fake blood…but what can I do about it? It's not as if I'm gonna bow to Kuran's will and take his blood, right?_

Suddenly, his stomach heaved and bile rose in his throat. Zero had just enough time to rush to the toilet bowl before he threw up. Violently. _W-what's happening to me?! I can't be rejecting the blood tablets…it's impossible. I must have eaten something that was off yesterday. Yeah. That must be it! Cross…Cross must have added something bad in the food he cooked yesterday._

Spitting for the last time in the toilet bowl, his eyes widened. In the middle of all the vomit was something that he did not want to see. Three tiny blood tablets. Closing his eyes, he let out a small snort. _Whom am I kidding? As soon as I started throwing up I knew that my body was starting to reject the tablets. Huh! Cross's cooking gone bad. It's always bad. Clutching at straws...this is what desperation feels like. Nobody to turn to, nowhere to go._

He quickly showered and cleaned his teeth before dressing quickly. Checking his watch, he swore to himself. Only ten more minutes until the Night Class go back to the Moon Dorm. _I have to walk slowly; will I be able to reach there in time?_

)-

Kaname stared at Zero, who was holding back the fangirls with his famous glare. However, he seemed…weak on his feet. _Like he was suffering from…no…that was impossible! He couldn't be suffering from lack of blood. What about the blood tablets?!_

"Zero!" He called as he dashed forward, catching Zero in his arms before he could hit the ground. He was breathing heavily; after all, in his eagerness to save Zero, he had almost used his pureblood speed. Speaking of which, all the vampires had stopped and they were now looking curiously at Kaname, who had brought Zero close to his chest. He waved at them to go on, eyes worried and brow furrowed.

"Yuuki."

"Y-yes, Kaname-sama?"

"Could you please send the girls away? I am going to take Zero to his room. Do not worry about him; I will make sure he is in perfect health by this evening."

"Of course, Kaname-sama!"

Kaname nodded and smiled his 'special' smile that he reserved for Yuuki, and Yuuki only. She blushed and hurried away, shooing the girls back to their dorms. The smile vanished as he looked down at Zero, who still looked troubled even though he was unconscious.

_Zero…what have you done to yourself? Don't you know that when you hurt yourself you hurt me too? Why do you insist on being such a stubborn cow I honestly don't know._

)-

Laying Zero on his bed, he brushed Zero's bangs from his forehead and sighing softly. _You always refuse to lean on others even when your burden is too heavy for you to bear alone._ Withdrawing, he sighed. _First, I have to know why you passed out. _He walked to the toilet and immediately wrinkled his nose. The faint smell of vomit still lingered and as soon as he saw the box of blood tablets on the sink he knew. _So…it has happened. His body has finally rejected the tablets. Shit. What am I going to do? He probably won't willingly accept blood from anybody…but I have to do this. I must. Even if he hates me for it._

Walking back to Zero, he propped him up in a sitting position. He scratched his neck, making a little drop of crimson blood seep out of the wound. Cupping Zero's head in his hands, he guided his mouth to his neck, letting Zero taste his blood. Zero's mouth opened and he eagerly licked at the wound even though he was still unconscious. Fangs sank into Kaname's neck and sucked, drawing more of the delicious blood.

Kaname groaned lowly in his throat, relishing the feeling of his blood being drawn in eager gulps. He faintly realized that this was something monumental; that something irreversible had just occurred. When he started to get light-headed, he gripped the back of Zero's head gently.

"That's enough, Zero."

To his surprise, Zero obeyed, retracting his fangs and then his head fell limply to the side. Kaname smiled, lowering him to the bed again. Zero was finally okay. However, he had to inform Chairman Cross about Zero's intolerance as soon as possible. The blood that Zero needed would be taken from him and everything would be fine. But now, all he wanted to do was sleep.

And sleep he did, sitting on a chair next to Zero's bed, head resting on the bed and one hand half-covering Zero's. All seemed right with the world now…but Kaname had failed to think about the other 'what ifs?'

_What if Zero didn't want to drink Kaname's blood?_

)-

~OWARI~

I love writing about them. 3 I ship KaZe! :D so yeah…you can probably expect the next chapter up by Sunday…and poof! goes the plans of finishing **Silver Psychic**'s fic. *sigh*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I defs do not own :3

OMG honto honto gomen ne, minna for not posting for _ages_! I had, like, major writer's block for this story and I really wanted to do some other fanfics so…uhm…I…kinda forgot about this one. *guilty face*

Demo, I hope this makes up for it…

Note: This takes place from _everywhere_ in the story: some of it even come from parts that are not written yet (well, of course; the story is so _short_) so yeah. It actually wasn't intended to be part of the story but I slipped it in 'cause I wanted you guys to know that I wasn't dead yet :3 aaand also because I didn't feel like writing another real chapter of BR…

)-

Zero stared down at a small book covered in neat writing on Yuuki's desk. He felt slightly suspicious; Yuuki had _never_had such good writing. What's more, the book had tiny zeros tattooed upon it like some bizarre frame. He flipped to the front page. _Hmph. Never knew Kaname had a zero fetish…_

)-

"C'mon, Zero! Play with us!" Shouted Yuuki.

Zero looked up at the sound of her voice and immediately had to stifle a laugh. Yuuki was holding on desperately to the end of the kite-string and with her size, she was extremely likely to get blown away. It seemed like Chairman Cross had also noticed as he leapt up from his resting place against the same tree that Zero had parked himself under and hastily instructed Kaname to keep an eye on Yuuki.

He didn't mention the part about getting blown away for fear of damaging Yuuki's delicate adolescent pride but Kaname's eyes twinkled. He obviously got it.

)-

"Love is a funny thing, isn't it? It can make you do things you would normally never even _think_ about…" Kaname's voice trailed off at the end as he stared up at the deep blue-until-it-was-almost-black sky almost wistfully.

Zero snorted. "We do those things because of the 'ideals' all the stupid romance novel authors have set up. We want to surpass the level of the stupidity shown, that is the human nature – to never be happy with something until we have shown that we can do better; that is why we do things we would never think about."

Yuuki remained silent, happy to see her two favorite people talking 'normally'; or at least, normal for them. Her brain was a _little_ too small to comprehend talk like this. It mostly sailed right over her head.

"But you agree with the 'being in love' part?" Persisted Kaname.

"There is no such thing as love. We only form a larger personal attachment to that particular object or person. That is why we are reluctant to let go; letting go would mean that you no longer have it in your grasp and that you would have lost something of value, that _mattered_ to you, if that makes sense."

"I understand your take on it, Zero-kun, but I disagree. Have you ever heard the phrase '…falling deeply and madly in love?' The word 'madly' is a good choice I think, because sometimes you cannot understand _why_ you ended up caring for that person or that thing. You once thought them worthless and infuriating; why did your opinion change and why are you falling in love with them now?"

"Just because you can't understand it doesn't mean that others cannot."

"Tch. Idiot."

)-

Kaname looked down at the small photograph he always kept with him in his wallet. It was the only one he had of only him and Zero. And now he was going to have to let it go.

_I'm sorry, Zero._

)-

"Ouch! Zero!"

Yuuki smacked Zero's arm. He had just sat on her hand, which she had left on the seat next to her. He raised an eyebrow at her, silently daring her to do something.

She humphed and flopped back in her seat. Zero smirked. He had won, just as he knew he would.

Opposite him, Kaname and Chairman Cross exchanged looks and smiled simultaneously.

)-

Kaname stared down at the picture in his hand. It was a group shot of him, Zero, Yuuki and Chairman Cross. They had been out to the park again and Cross had insisted on taking a photograph. Zero, grumbling, had obliged mostly because of Yuuki's incessant whining.

)-

So…that's it! Nyahh…missing my long hair so much T_T Remember children, impulse cutting is not good for health and is not very advisable :P

Kbai


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own.

I think I'll be doing monthly updates from now on, just so you know. Homework + procrastination = annoyed readers waiting for an update that never seems to come so I guess I should give you an estimation. (. _.) gomen!

Note: Zero is OOC. *falls to knees* please forgive me!

)-

Zero's eyes fluttered. _Why is it so _bright_? Where am I? The…the last thing I remember is prefect duty with Yuuki…and I had a really bad headache…and I was thirsting…No! I couldn't have! Did I?! Oh god, _please_ let me have just passed out…and nobody got bitten._

Opening his eyes, he winced. The light was far too bright. But other than that, he felt perfectly fine. Stretching experimentally, he started when his hand brushed against somebody's soft cheek. Zero rolled onto his side and almost passed out again when he realized just _who_ was sleeping, head on _his_ desk, mouth open slightly and breath coming out in little puffs.

_Kaname? What the hell is he doing here?_

As if an answer to his question, Kaname stirred and opened his eyes, only to bring a hand to shield them from the bright light. "Ugh…stupid light," he mumbled. The curtains swished closed.

"Baka Kaname. Stop using your pureblood powers to get out of things that you don't want to do. And _what_ are you doing in my room?" Kaname jerked fully awake at once, as if stung by something. Zero would have laughed if the situation weren't so serious.

"Well? I'm waiting." He purposely kept his voice emotionless, dreading the answer. _Please…please, _don't_ tell me someone got bitten…_

"Uhm." Kaname cleared his throat nervously, all fatigue gone and replaced by dread and anxiety. _What will Zero do? Like it or not, a part-bond has been formed…and we can't really do anything about that. I just hope…that he doesn't run away. He doesn't need to do that. Because there will always be someone here for him; someone that will take care of him, protect him, love him. I don't mind if it's not me, as long as Zero is happy. _- Should I leave it in there or should I take it out?

Zero tapped his foot impatiently, outwardly looking calm and collected but panicking inside. _What happened?! Did I do something really bad?_

As if he could hear Zero's thoughts (again, no less, and it was getting quite unnerving), Kaname spoke up tentatively. "Um, what would you do if I told you we have a part-bond?"

Zero's mouth hung open. His head was spinning. _We. He said __**we**__. Me. Him. We have a __**part-bond**__. This is _bad_._

)-

It was short. I am sorry. I shall update soon. (soon being when I finally get my other oneshots and homework done, plus remembering the storyline)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not, and never will be, mine.

)-

Kaname peeks into the room, silently glad that he is able to see in the dark. Zero is sleeping fitfully, tossing and turning and letting out the occasional whimper. Kaname longs to reach out and give the boy what he so desperately needs, but the memory of Zero's horror when he learned about the part-bond holds him back.

After more consideration and a distinct increase in Zero's distress, the latter even crying out his name once as if able to sense his bondmate, he opens the door fully and walks in.

"Zero," Kaname whispers. "It's me. Please relax. I'm going to give you some of my blood to ease the pain."

Zero's spasms stop when he hears Kaname speaking, and his body slowly relaxes. Kaname smiles sadly and gently lifts Zero's head. The boy smiles unconsciously and wriggles closer, pressing his head against Kaname's chest like a kitten.

Kaname lowers himself until his neck is parallel to Zero's mouth and swiftly makes a cut. Zero's mouth opens hungrily and he makes a small whine before latching his mouth onto the cut and sucking hard. Kaname's vision blurs for a second with the pleasure he (unfortunately) receives as Zero's bondmate and then he shakes it off.

)-

Zero buttoned his shirt, his face expressionless. The only indication that something was off was the slight trembling of his hands. It had been almost a week since Kaname had formed the part-bond with him, and after that, Zero had been subtly avoiding him even though he knew the pureblood was worried about him. He had had a dream, in which Kaname came to him, and he drank the pureblood's blood (again). But what had most disturbed him was the way his dream self seemed to trust Kaname so much, and also the way Kaname looked at him.

He had also stopped joining Yuuki on prefect duty, fearing that he would bite someone by mistake. His thirst had been increasing day by day, until the effort of holding himself back from biting anybody made him shake physically, which was why he had confined himself to his room, not daring to face even Yuuki. One partial blood bond was enough.

)-

Making sure nobody was in the corridor, Zero sneaked out to the kitchen. Even a person on self-sentenced house (more like _room_) arrest had to eat, and a bedroom didn't produce food on its own. He nearly screamed when someone, or something grabbed him by the arm. His knees gave way and his bum met the floor in a way that would shame most long-lost lovers .

"K-Kaname?"

The pureblood nodded grimly, hauling Zero up again and dragging him back to his room. Zero tried to protest, but he fell silent when Kaname shut and locked the door behind them. The vampire stared at him, eyes blank but focused. He pulled one side of his collared shirt down slightly, exposing more of his skin.

"Now, where you cannot escape me, you will drink."

Zero stared wordlessly at the shorter boy. He was aching to throw away all doubts and to follow his vampire instincts, but the part of him that was still Zero screamed at him to _ignore Kuran and run_.

Kaname sighed. _This is much harder than I thought. Zero's will is also unexpectedly strong…_

)-

Zero's eyes widened when he felt Kaname pull him into a tight hug. _W-why is my heart suddenly beating so fast?_

Taking Zero unawares, Kaname pushed his head down until Zero's mouth was on his neck. Actually feeling the blood that was pumping through Kaname's body was too much, and despite himself, Zero bit down.

)-

ARGHH MINNA GOMEN! *bows* Also, this is a very very late update, and it was caused by being mean and not letting me upload. :/


	6. AN

Hey guys…so this is just to tell everyone that I probably won't be posting anything for June/July because I'm currently being flooded with projects, MUN research and math competitions.

However! I promise I'll make a double update when summer hols come around, so hopefully you won't be so angry…

Honto honto gomen ne, minna-san! *bows*


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Well. I know I said that I wouldn't be posting, but I felt bad, and I had some free time, and there was a spurt of inspiration. So yeah.

)-

Zero hadn't expected it to taste _that_ good. He knew fresh blood would always taste better than the shit he was forced to take daily to stem the longing, but he really hadn't expected it to be as good as it was. No wonder Es were driven crazy with want.

His eyes fluttered closed, allowing him to focus all his attention on the person standing in front of him, whose blood was currently gushing into his mouth courtesy of his own fangs. Kaname whimpered, a sound that had Zero's eyes flashing red and his blood rushing south.

With a gasp, he pulled free. Kaname choked, hand flying upward to cover his neck. Zero frantically wiped at his mouth with his sleeve before prying Kaname's hand from his neck.

"Hey, hey. I'm so sorry. Please let me have a look; is it bad? I'm so sorry, Kaname."

The shorter boy's eyes filled with tears and with a sudden sob that shocked even himself, he tore away from Zero's grasp and fled the room.

)-

~filler chapter~ so it's short. (not that it always is, but yeah.)


End file.
